White Weddings and Wrong Wires
by Alidiabin
Summary: Pre-series. Bridget admires white dresses and Colette gets her wires crossed. Hints at Dean/Bridget.


**Title: **White Weddings and Wrong Wires**  
Fandom: **Pan Am**  
Author: **Alidiabin**  
Words: **1,000.**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing**  
Warnings/Spoilers/Rating: **none || pre-series || G**  
Parings:** hints at Dean/Bridget.  
**Summary: **Bridget admires a white dress and Colette gets her wires crossed.

_**White Weddings and Wrong Wires**_

Colette sighed as she turned the corner, walking down another unfamiliar Geneva street. She had never been to the Swiss city before, and was hopeless lost. Bridget had told her she would show the French woman around, but something or rather someone came up. That certain someone being a certain blonde first officer with his country boy charm. Colette had been in no mood to spend time with Rachel the pursuer who was great at her job, but a hell of bore. Colette picked up her map as she walked toward a row of shops, hoping to be able to gauge where exactly she was. However, she had no need to try and work out where she was going, as she spied a familiar set of blonde locks staring at one of the dresses in the window.

"Bridget," Colette cried as she reached her friend. She had felt bad about leaving her behind in the hotel but Richard had said it was urgent she deliver the package. Seeing her friend looking rather disheveled and dehydrated in the Swiss summer heat, only made her feel worse.

"Oh Colette," Bridget muttered as Colette's arrival broke her from her musings. "I am sorry."

"It is fine," the French woman declared, with a smile for emphasis. She had been rather angry when she had discovered Bridget's note on her bedside table that morning, but as Colette had explored the city for herself the anger had slipped from her as she enjoyed all the city had to offer. If she had been with Bridget, she would not have been able to window shop or kick her shoes off and dig her feet into the green grass. Bridget was always moving so fast, she did not understand how to enjoy the moment. "Getting lost is rather exhilarating,"

Bridget rolled her eyes, at her friends silly notion, to Bridget getting lost was distressing and anxiety inducing. Yet, Colette always managed to see the positives in such an experience. Her sense of adventure and enthusiasm for life was very contagious.

"That is a nice dress," Colette whispered as she looked at the dress that had caught her friends attention. It was a white tea-length dress, with a little bow on the torso.

"It is," Bridget responded admiring the dress again. She found herself picturing it on her.

"It is a wedding dress is it not?" Colette asked.

Bridget looked at the dress. It was technically a wedding dress, though not like any one she had seen before. She had been to many elaborate and over-the-top wedding's as a child, enough to decide that if she were to ever marry she would do it with much less show. It was a wedding not a theatre production. It was about love not keeping up appearances.

Dean's proposal during the Bay of Pigs rescued echoed in her mind. She ran her hand across the pin that he had given her as he rushed back into the plane. They had not talked about the proposal since then. It had been decided that it was something for the future. Bridget had not thought about it again, but the dress had sparked something in her. She had wondered if it would ever escalate to a wedding. If she would ever wear a ring on her finger.

She found herself imagining her wedding. She had decided long ago she would elope. Now she imagined her and Dean on a secluded beach somewhere exotic. She pictured herself in the white dress in the window. She imagined Ted and Colette being their only witnesses. Bridget snapped herself out of her silly thoughts, reminding herself that Dean's proposal had been done in haste. She told herself he did not really mean it. She also told herself that she could not be Dean's wife and a MI-6 asset. A beach wedding was just an idle fantasy.

"So when is the big day?" Colette asked.

She was surprised that Bridget had let romance escalate so quickly, but who was Colette to question true love. She was also happy for her friend, even if she did hope that it would be her turn soon. As fun and exhilarating as flying around the world was, Colette wanted a family too. She often dreamed of the white dress, the picket fence and the two point five children. She wanted what she had been denied as a child, simply so she could know what family was.

"What?" Bridget asked as turned to face her friend, wondering if something had gotten lost in translation. Communication across the channel was often plagued with issues.

"The wedding," Colette answered, wondering if she had gotten her wires crossed. Maybe, Bridget wanted to Dean to propose, maybe she was just engaging in an idle fantasy. Maybe Colette had read the signs wrong. "Did Dean propose?"

"Don't be daft," Bridget responded, her hand drifting to the pin as she lied. "I did not even realise it could be a wedding dress until you pointed it out."

"Oh," Colette replied, suddenly feeling rather silly. She told herself she should stop reading so many books with happy endings, because she still believed they were possible in real life.

"Maybe one day," Bridget muttered as watched her friends face fall. Colette's faith in happy endings and the greater good amazed her. After all the heartbreak and pain the French woman had been through she could still see the world sunny side up, something Bridget struggled with on a good day. "Of course if that day comes I'll need a maid of honour or whatever these American's call bridesmaids. You'd be my first choice,"

"I would be honoured," Colette answered with her sweet smile. Bridget responded with her own far-less-sweet smile.

"Now, I know it's late but I am hoping that the coffee shop I was telling you about is still open," Bridget uttered changing the topic of conversation, and grabbing her friends arm. "I promise you it is very much worth the walk."


End file.
